House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! We hope you enjoy this wiki and learn about all things House of Anubis! Need help? Go to the admins: Rachim, InsaneBlueberry, SunriseDaisy, Punxarox, and Clacier Season 2 castttt.jpg|Welcome|link=House of Anubis|linktext=Welcome to the House of Anubis – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! Tumblr lwjdtyjLd71qjsxa6o1 500.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. Stealing.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Cast quiz1.jpg|Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of House of Anubis! since February 15th, 2011 Please read the Community Portal, the Policies, and the Chat Guidelines before you start editing! User of the week is: HOA2012!!! House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch and German show, Het Huis Anubis. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. read more... Season 2 Episode 44-45"(House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom)" Eddie helps Mara with her feelings and she sees how much Jerome really means to her. But there's an even bigger surprise in store for her........Mick is back! Meanwhile, Victor confronts Vera and Patricia tells the Sibunas that Rufus has taken Jerome. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie go to rescue him, while the others try to unlock the Mask. As Victor grapples with the final clue in the Book of Isis, Eddie gets himself into big trouble. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie find out what Rufus really wants the mask for. Poppy needs Jerome like never before, but where is he? And Nina finally unlocks the Mask and learns the terrible truth of Senkhara's plan. Click here for the latest House of Anubis News! HOA Fanfiction Site This is the House of Anubis Fan wiki! You can write fan stories about HOA! Be sure to join! If chat malfunctions, go here and you'll still be able to chat with your friends! "The wheel, the steam engine, electricity are all insignificant inventions in comparison to the fake tan." - Amber Millington Email: hoafanforever@gmail.com http://www.facebook.com/pages/House-of-Anubis-Wiki/159524577516896 Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community